A conventional vortex compressor includes a casing in which a compression chamber and an expelling chamber are defined and separated by a stationary vortex body. The refrigerant is introduced into the compression chamber via an inlet and the rotatable vortex body is rotated relative to the stationary vortex body to compress the refrigerant. During compression, the pressure between the base board and vortex surface of the stationary vortex body and the rotatable vortex body suddenly increases such that leakage might happen in axial direction. The leakage is worse when the vortex surface is worn out. This results in less efficiency for the refrigerant in the whole air-conditioning system.
As shown in FIG. 8, a vortex groove 81 is defined in the end surface 8 of the stationary and rotatable vortex bodies and a seal member 9 is engaged with the groove 81 so as to improved the leakage described in the above-mentioned air-conditioning system.
The present invention intends to provide a seal member which includes a stepped surface defined in the first end thereof so that when the compressor is activated, the refrigerant enters the gap between the seals and the grooves to push the seal members toward the vortex boards so that the pressure is maintained. By this way, the efficiency for the compressor can be increased.